Arendelle University
by justChopz
Summary: Anna Oaken is a freshmen on campus and is trying her best to be a good college girl and keep her eyes on her studies. Different guys try to get her attention but she's none of them interest even in the slightest. But what happens when she meets a breath taking platinum blonde junior named Elsa Winters?


The sun was shining high and bright in the sky, a cool breeze tousled leaves on the ground. Children played in what would be their last few days of summer vacation. The school year would be starting soon enough and no one was more excited than Kristoff Oaken.

"Man, it's been a long time since I've been here, but nothing seems to have changed much."

The blonde looked out the window of his car, soaking in his hometown of Western Corona. The town was alive with parents getting ready for their children to return to school. The children, on the other hand did not share their parents over-elated attitude towards the coming 8 months.

"Thanks again for coming down with me, Eugene. I think I would have gone crazy driving all the way back down here by myself."

"For the last time Kris it's not 'Eugene' call me 'Flynn' and no problem, I've never been to Corona anyway and I'm all for helping a pretty girl in need of a big strong man."

Flynn shot a wink to Kristoff

"Hey watch yourself Fitsherbert, she's still my sister and besides I don't think Rapunzel would be too happy with you gawking at my sister."

Flynn let out a small chuckle as he looked out the window.

"Please Kris, I won't be 'gawking' at your sister." He pulls down the passenger side mirror "But don't blame me if she can't resist…..**The Smolder.**"

Kristoff rolled his eyes and punched his friend in the arm at his ridiculous comment.

"Ow, watch it Mr. All-American quarterback. Notice the shirt, read it, live it and love it."

Flynn points at his shirt.

Kristoff looked down and read the Nike branded shirt that read _'Punters Are People Too' _

"Just because I don't have to throw the ball 25x's a game doesn't mean that I don't still need my arms."

Kristoff shook his head and focused back on the road, ignoring his friend's protest of his deserving abuse. The two sat in silence enjoying each other's company and raking in the sights the town had to offer. Beautiful lakes, tall trees and in the distance the two could see the Downtown Corona skyline.

"Man Kris, I don't see how you could have left this place. It's pretty beautiful here, it just feels like home to me and this is my first visit."

Kristoff looked around at his hometown and momentarily forgot that is had been about a year since he had been here. A long time to be away from a place that he called home for the first 19 years of his life. He missed his home (or his Kingdom as he liked to call it) a lot but Arendelle University had become his home away from home. Soon enough it would be Anna's too.

The blonde tried to hide his obvious big goofy smile as he thought about seeing his sister for what seemed like the first time in forever. He had kept in contact with his sister over Skype and Facebook so he wasn't completely out of the loop. He knew everything from how their high school football team fell apart without him at QB on the offense and Adam at MLB on defense. He knew about Anna's failed attempts at keeping steady relationships. But the only part he cared about really was the fact that she graduated as one of the top in her class.

"I still don't know how she managed that."

"How who managed what dude?"

_Whoops didn't mean to say that out loud_

Flynn continued to looking at Kristoff wondering he seemed to be talking himself he really be letting him drive if he's talking to himself and 3. Are all the Oaken's this insane?

"So are you going to tell me why you're talking to yourself or should I just go ahead and call the men in the white coats right now?"

"Can it Eugene, I was just thinking about how long it's been since I've actually been here and how much I never realized how much I missed my family, especially my sister."

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S FLYNN!"

"How about you get the fuck out and walk back to AU instead?"

Flynn gave Kristoff an unintimidated smirk, that is until Kristoff seamlessly started slowing down and pulling over to the side of the road.

"Alright, alright, Oaken you made your point Jesus."

Kristoff smiled victoriously and proceeded to get back on the road and pick up speed to match the flow of traffic again.

"So are you going to tell me about your family before we get there? I mean are they all freaking built like you or are you just a product of a weight room and too much calcium?"

Kristoff smiled at what he thought was a compliment….in some way shape or form. "Well" he started "There isn't really much to tell my mom and dad are pretty much your average parents, loving, supportive, strict but fair and unfortunately not shy about giving advice on relationships and…."

Kristoff grimaced at the next words he was going to to say

"They can also be a little inappropriate and" he sighs "loud and really overbearing, but they mean well I promise."

Flynn smiled "Aww come on, they can't be that bad dude? I'm pretty sure all parents are like that. I wouldn't know since I never really knew mine but my uncle and aunt seemed to be pretty normal."

Kristoff shot Flynn a look from out of the corner of his eye. "Euge….Flynn I don't think you understand my parents gave me sex advice."

Flynn let out a hardy chuckle

"Kristoff all parents do that it's perfectly norm…." he was cut off

"It's not normal when your Mom and Dad are explaining how to do it and using their own personal experiences as examples."

Flynn shut his mouth immediately and looked at Kristoff wide eyed before placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder and quietly saying to him "You poor, poor soul. I don't….that's just….I mean….just gross dude. You are a stronger soul than I sir. I most certainly would have cut off my ears and gouged my eyes out after that."

"Oh trust me I almost did and after that they didn't trust me with a spoon or knife at dinner for about a week."

The two friends had shared a laugh at this shared recollection; Kristoff's may have been more out of pain upon remembering the incident though.

"Alright well you've told me about your parents but what is your sister like, I only ask because I don't want to like say something that might offend her."

Kristoff didn't answer his question only turned a corner and smiled as he rode into a drive way.

"When it comes to my sister I personally think you can't really explain her. You kind of just have to meet her and form you own conclusion."

Kristoff and Flynn got out of the car and looked at the two story house in front of them with yellow paint job and brown roof tiles. The yard was well kept and the windows looked as clean as ever. Kristoff's mother had no doubt been sprucing up the place ever since she heard when Kristoff and a friend would be coming down to help move Anna to her new school. The porch looked like it had been swept numerous times even though the presence of dirt was nowhere to be found. There were also a few new chairs on the porch that Kristoff had never seen before of course seeing as how the old one's were falling apart the last time he saw them he could understand the want for change.

The pair of boys walked up to the porch and up the three steps to the front door of the house. Kristoff having forgotten his key went to knock. He hesitated for only a second before looking at Flynn and saying "Oh by the way did I mention I have a dog?"

Flynn's attention shot almost instantly to the boy's words and before he asked a solidary "WHAT?"

Before he knew it Kristoff had knocked on the door rather loud enough to get the entire neighborhoods attention. Flynn attempted to run back to the car but Kristoff had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt

"LET ME GO KRISTOFF YOU KNOW ME AND ANIMALS DON'T GET ALONG."

"Oh calm down Flynn Sven wouldn't hurt anybody he's as harmless as he is cute."

Flynn fought even harder hearing that the dog was a boy "Come on man, you know I have bad experience with dogs, especially males. You know you can still see where my old dog Max but me in the ass."

"You know every time you tell this story, I still say you don't take away a dogs favorite chew toy and put in your back pocket, that just screams bad situation to me." Kristoff said as he rolled his eyes

"I don't care just come on let me go."

Flynn tried to pry himself loose from the blonde's grip but it was too late the door had opened and a woman with shoulder length dark hair hair had embraced Kristoff in a tight hug around the boys neck before turning into the house and yelling

"KRISTOFFS HOME!"


End file.
